Flickering Personalities
by TheLocoPony
Summary: Aqua has two personalities. One is the nice and shy Aqua. The other is Hurricane, his dark side with a taste for chaos. As Discord is released will Aqua survive the crushing waves of madness. Please R&R.
1. Descent into madness

Chaos is a wonderful thing.

Stamp my hoof here and lo behold the trees are made of gems, very pretty. Wave my head in this direction and let there be chocolate rain coming from the soft pink cotton candy clouds. A murmur of words and let the floors become bubbly soap and watch the ponies slip and slide their way across my chaotic paradise. I let loose a manic laugh, oh what fun! A great man once said "Sense, oh what fun is there in making sense" I can only dream of living up to him. But I am hindered in other ways. Already I can feel myself slipping away, my turn is other and this wonderful slice of disorder will soon fade away. I've had my fun for now and I am content to go back. Adios Equestria!

I wince as I hear the doors slam shut behind me. So much for being subtle, I can hear her coming down the stairs. She rounds the corner and I see her step into view. A tall white mare with a glimmering mane covering one eye and a sun shining on her flank, she looks around angrily. She notices me and storms towards me while all I can do is huddle away.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" She glares down at me and I shift nervously at her unrelenting gaze. I mumble something incoherently, unsure of what to say.  
"This is the second time this month! It's getting harder and harder to keep your presence secret. You need to try harder and keep him under control!" She sighs before lowering her head towards me. "I know it's hard, it can't be easy having to deal with this but I need you to try harder, can you do that for me?" I nod, quite upset now. I do try but it's like trying to hold back the sea with nothing but your bare hooves. It is so easy to get washed away by the madness.

"Come on, you can join me and Luna for dinner." I look up at these words; I'm not usually allowed to eat with them. Usually I'll stay in my room and eat whatever the cooks bring me. I live a rather isolated life but that's what happens when you could be devoured by insanity at any moment. She smiled gently at me before leading me to the large hall.

The hall was well known as one of the grandest rooms in all of Equestria. The walls had golden pillars running up the walls each one having a dragon curl around the entire length all the way to the lofty roof. The windows were beautifully stained showing scenes from Equestria's past. One depicted Celestia fighting off a Cyclops from destroying Manehatten, another showing a great black dragon signing a treaty of peace with Celestia. In the middle of the hall stood a huge table stretching the entire length of the hall with rows upon rows and delicately crafted platinum chairs with a ruby implanted in the back of each one. At the head of the table two thrones dominated the room. The silver chandeliers above cast a warm light which glowed off the thrones below. The one on the left was made of the finest gold and had large diamonds implanted down the sides, shining a rainbow of colours over the room. The throne on the right was made of a shadowy onyx and had blue topazes dotted around the armrests. There was somepony already sitting there awaiting us and smiled warmly when she saw her sister which turned into a large grin as she saw me

"Glad you could join us dear sister, and how is the little monster doing?" At this I hung my head, ashamed. She walked over to me and patted me on the head gently.

"We do know what it is like to be in conflict with one's own personalities. It is a shame the elements cannot help you in a similar matter." I smiled gratefully at her and she pulled a stool out for me to sit beside them with magic. I sat down and the chef sauntered in holding up a large tray of food with magic. He stuttered when he noticed me and as his concentration failed the magic stopped and the food began to fall. Celestia stopped the food with her own magic and gently guided it to our table

"Milady! Is it wise for him to be out and about? I heard what happened at Fillydelphia this morning. My cousin…" He trailed off as Celestia shot him a dirty look and I could only look away as his words cut to my core. I knew what he was talking about. I still remember the things I did this morning of the pleasure I took in the suffering of others. Celestia dismissed him quickly before turning to me

"Don't worry it's alright now, can you feel him close at hand?" I shook my head miserably. I would go and leave if I could but I know that he will want to come back and wreak some more havoc. Being with the Princess is my best bet for causing as little suffering as I can. And so here I stay where I spend most of my time in my room or wandering the palace gardens. I was too upset to eat anything but a few mouthfuls and soon excused myself for bed. Celestia looked worriedly at me before allowing me to leave. I walked tiredly up the marble stairs to my room in one of the towers of Canterlot. I went into my room and decided I couldn't face staying awake for much longer. I entered my bathroom and reached over to turn the tap on. I allowed the bowl to fill with clean sparkling water before reaching in and splashing water on my face. I looked into the mirror above and saw a tired face stare back at me. Grey hide and a white mane dripping with water and hanging over one eye which I wipe out of the way to reveal a shining silver iris. My mane was spread to either side of my face to let me see and my tale spiked outwards. No wings or horn, I was just a regular earth pony…on the surface. There on my flank was the sea, so calm and peaceful with the sun shining wonderfully over the water. But I could see it slowly dropping, the rays of light shining over the glimmering water. He would be back, soon, maybe even tonight. But it was only a short time since he last came out, I can supress most of his powers. He'll most likely go down and visit him again. I had awoken so many times to find myself sleeping at the foot of the statue surrounded by chocolate milk. My vision begins to fade, here he comes. I slowly give in to waves of madness and let them wash over me, but keeping a check on our powers.

Free again. Sooner than expected as well. That's a nice surprise. I can feel him under the surface, holding me back from unleashing my full talents. What a bore. I'm still feeling good from this morning so I'll humour him, no destruction and no serious changes. I clap my two hooves together and vanish in a puff of smoke. I reappear in the gardens outside. There are two guards walking past and as prepare to turn them into something more preferable, like a rabbit, I feel a tug inside. I sigh to myself and walk on past, nodding to the two of them as they look in dismay at my cutie-mark. I look back and grin gleefully as I behold the beauty of the mark. Instead of a boring sea like him I have a chaotic storm with the wind blowing fiercely.

"You're lucky I'm just out for a quick stroll" I said pointing a hoof at the two guards. They gulped nervously and looked at each other before waving me away. It wouldn't have been the first time I messed with them. Ah, I remember one fond time of turning them into lovers; they wouldn't look at each other for a month! But I digress, it was time to meet him again, I wonder if he'll be awake?

I approached the statue to find it exactly the same as before. I read the plaque below: Discord. It was starting to rust so I summoned a cloth and gave it a quick clean. I looked up before I started singing to him

"_So there you are my Dad, a statue oh so cold so dead,_

_You tore their world apart and everypony lost their head,_

_Now I must carry on making Chaos for you instead,_

_'Cause you are my Daddy Discord and I am a piece of you!"_

All was silent as I finished, he must be asleep for now. He needs to gather his strength, it won't be long now before he gets out of there and I'll be able to join him on a spree of chaos. I looked up towards him before speaking to him again

"Sorry but Celestia has upped security and Screwball might have trouble getting in. I barely get away with it as it is."

There is a whisper on the wind

"…_a shame….."_

I grinned at this, maybe he wasn't so far away after all. I decided I'll spend the night there; I'll leave the problem of the waking up in the grass to him. I summoned myself a glass of chocolate milk and decided to settle in for the night.

I did it again. I let go. I look up from my position on the ground to see Celestia standing above me shaking her head

"This is getting ridiculous. Twice in one day? Your chaotic nature is breaking the bonds of Discords statue, and now that I'm no longer connected to the elements it's getting harder and harder to keep him at bay." I felt a tear slip through the lid of my eye.

"Listen, Aqua." I looked up in surprise; she never called me by my name unless it was serious. "We can't afford you to go wild again. I fear that if you spend another night at his feet" She said looking up scornfully at the statue "He will break free and his chaotic energy could push you away and allow him to surface permanently. You must resist the call at all costs."

"I…I can try" I spoke shakily, I rarely talk to anyone. I prefer not to talk; it's just easier that way. Ever since I was a colt I found it was easier to escape the bully's by just staying out of their way. I haven't had a good life.

"At least we have a while until your next transformation" She said pointing to my cutie-mark. The sun was shining gloriously over sea. "If we're lucky it will be another month before he can break out. I must prepare for this, and if I may have to call in Twilight and her friends." I recognised that name. She was Celestia's favourite pupil and read every letter she sent. She liked to talk about her a lot, especially with Luna.

"You can go to your room now." I nodded miserably. I shuffled along up to my tower and to my room. I have nothing to do all day so I sleep most of the time. This has led to me being permanently tired. But I don't care. I went to school when I was younger but that ended in disaster and since then all I want to do is stay away from everyone else. I don't dare use my powers for entertainment. He never holds me back; in fact he encourages me to use them. But every time I do it drains my sanity a little until only he remains. So I sleep, all day every day. It's better this way

**3 months later**

Its time! Ha! Even Celestia was fooled. Believing we had given up! I had simply lain low, building up in strength. He had been pressing down on me more fiercely than before. But it doesn't matter, that spineless coward is done for. Once I release daddy he will empower me and I'll be able to shove him down so far into the darkness he will never get out. I walked up to statue. It is a shame Screwball couldn't make it but Celestia had stopped anyone from getting close to the statue, except of course what she thought was Aqua. There he is, in all his glory, there's a crack spreading up one side, good he's ready. I giggled insanely, I'm ready. Then let us begin the duet of chaos!

"_So there you are my Dad, a statue oh so cold so dead,_

_You tore their world apart and everypony lost their head,_

_Now I must carry on making Chaos for you instead,_

_'Cause you are my Daddy Discord and I am a piece of you!"_

I heard a deep chuckle escape from the statue. A dark purple spot glowed on the statue as his wonderful voice flowed out.

"_Please do not worry my son; your daddy is still very here_

_And when I do bust out we can respread the random fear_

_Our joy will be their pain as their world drowns in chocolate rain_

_'Cause I am your Daddy Discord and you are a piece of me!"_

Everything is going exactly as planned. I can see more cracks slowly spread down his tail and I swear his claw started moving slightly under the stone

"_Oh simple spawn of mine without you I would be so lost_

_You have stuck by my side..."_

I then took over, remembering all the times I was ridiculed for who I was

"_...No matter what the tragic cost."_

We then sang together for the finale that would give him the strength he needed to break out

"_Your crazed imagined have given me a new found strength._

_'Cause you are my son Hurricane and I'm breaking out of here!"_

And with that his claw broke through the stone encasing him and clamped down scattering the pieces everywhere. I looked up in mad delight. His tail cracked through and swung around while his bat wing stretched out unfolding to its full length. He stretched up yawning as shards of stone rained down around him. I shivered as I felt the radiating waves of chaos wash over me. I grabbed my good side and rammed him deep down into swirling inky mass of madness. Goodbye, so long, Au revoir Aqua! May you never see the surface again!

**Song lyrics and influenced by 'Daddy Discord' you should check it out.**

**(His changing cutie-mark represents the change between sanity)**


	2. Rise and fall of Hurricane

Swirling black waves toss me around, no chance to breathe. I'm further down than I've ever been before. I've reached a new level of madness which I didn't even know existed within me. Plunging downwards I leave a swirl in my wake as I travel further and further from sanity. I can't breathe for the suffocating madness. I look up and shimmering above the waves I see Discord break out of his prison. No…I have to stop this

I struggle feebly against the crushing pressure of insanity. I'm surrounded on all sides by inky darkness and there is no hold for me to push from. I'm completely helpless. My ears flicker as I hear something radiating through the water. There are voices in the distance, the ones from my nightmares. Every raspy voice, malicious chuckling and shrill screams I hid from in the dark. I cringe in fear as I'm surrounded by the monsters of my conscience.

Wind rustling through my mane. This is how travel is meant to be. I feel the claw holding me flex as he surfs through the air revelling in the cool wind. His tail whips out to either side as he balances us in the air to keep us steady. I can feel the power of chaos waft over me and fill me to the brim with energy. I send sparks of madness down into the void to torment him. I grin as I feel his fear spread throughout the insanity.

"A moment dear child, I simply need to retrieve something" With this he vanished leaving me hanging in the air. I started to fall and screamed in mad thrill. I could feel the wind rushing past taking my breath away. I flipped this way and that enjoying the sensation of the long fall. I felt a hand reach out and grab me a second before I hit the ground. Giggling I turned around to see Dad wearing five strange necklaces and a weird crown thingy on his head.

"So what are those Dad?" I ask as we swing through the air.

"These are the elements of harmony from the Canterlot tower." He replied holding one up and peering at it with one eye while the other pupil looked straight ahead.

"How'd you get in? I've seen the door myself, it's nigh on impenetrable." He stared at me.

"What's with that fancy talking…anyway where there's a will, there's a way. Or at least a wall not protected by magic which a quick explosion can take care of."

I coughed, embarrassed. "Celestia made me go to school when I was younger, or rather him…anyway I'd rather not talk about it." I said with a growl as I remember the pointing hoofs and cruel lies. I would have struck them down. How DARE they! To me! But that coward wouldn't let me. He endured the torments and held me back. But now he's gone. And it is my time to have a reign of chaos alongside my Dad and Sis.

"So where are we meeting Screwball?" He asked looking closely at me trying to figure out my mood. I shrugged and pointed to an empty field.

Dust was kicked up and we slammed into the ground, his mismatched feet taking the brunt of the force. I jumped out of his grasp and landed on the grass which started turning red. As Dad made himself another glass of chocolate milk there was a rustling of leaves as the wind picked up. A minor tornado formed of grass and branches whipping around and spread upwards to the size of a pony. The bits of greenery exploded outward and standing there was a pink pony with bouncy purple mane and white strip. On her head she had a strange hat with a small propeller on top. Her eyes were the strangest part, instead of normal pupil and iris she had swirls which acted as eyes. On her flank was the image of a baseball and a screw. As she stepped forwards the grass began to grow and crumble in a continuous cycle. She looked up and grinned

"Daddy! Brother! You did it!" She jumped up at Discord who grabbed her with his lion paw and swung her around.

"Ah it is so good to see your face again my beloved Screwball. There is so much we have to prepare for." At this he sat down and put Sis beside him. I walked up to them and began to discuss plans for chaos. As we were talking Discord swung a pink cloud around his finger.

A claw shot out of the darkness and slashed along my side opening a small wound. A face leered out and tried to bite down on my leg but I pulled it out of the way just in time. The face looked up and screamed with waves of sound reverberating in the water. I felt blood trickle out of my left ear as swam left to avoid a lance of fire pierce the inky water straight at me. It was impossible to keep this up forever, this wasn't normal water. It was the sea of madness. It was like swimming through treacle and as dark as the dark side of the moon. I looked up in horror as I saw a blue unicorn with black mane somehow walk through the darkness into my small cocoon of light. Her mane was long and straight and kept in perfect condition and the look on her face was one of pure disgust

"Look at it. There he is, the insane little monster" She spoke mockingly with a smirk on her face

I was shaking now, this was the true monster. The one I had always feared and spent restless nights worrying over, Ruby Charmer. The one who made my life miserable as a colt.

"Aww look at you, you're a mess" She spoke sarcastically "What a disgusting piece of trash. I'm glad you're gone for good. In fact…" She turned around and out of the darkness came a whole classroom of foals. They all looked at me and started laughing, pointing and sneering "…We're all glad you're gone. You pathetic snivelling worm." The ocean of insanity washed away to reveal a classroom. I was left on the floor shaking as the water drained out of the door before slamming shut. Ruby walked over to me and kicked me in the side of the head causing me to fall over in the other direction. I crawled over to a desk and huddled under it but she was having none of it. She dragged me out with magic and another pony smashed the desk to pieces. The lamp flickered uneasily above as it watched the cruel beating below it.

"It's decided then; I will deal with Celestia and the elements, and then move on to Ponyville. Screwball you will deal with Fillydelphia and wreak havoc as you see fit. And Hurricane, you can watch me deal with Celestia and the elements, you are starting to grow up and it's important you see the finer points of corruption and chaos."

I nodded and summoned myself a cotton candy cloud for transport and lay down on its soft fluffy surface. Discord took off and I followed him, spraying bubbles out behind me for no particular reason. Screwball turned and walked in the opposite direction with a malicious smile on her face.

Hahaha! This is a riot. Look at all those pathetic ponies running around the maze, what are they stupid? Dad never said anything about a maze.

"Twists and turns are my master plan, and then find the elements back where you began."

Anypony with half a brain could tell you that the first part doesn't have anything to do with the location and judging by the second half he probably hid it in Ponyville. I watched as he hovered over a grove of trees with puppets strings in each hand and tail. He chuckled as he watched the orange earth pony freak out below and stare hopelessly into the pool. She put her hat to her chest and looked distraught. I giggled lightly as she turned grey and started talking to a purple unicorn…without the horn! I laughed so hard at that. I hate unicorns in all aspects. They know nothing of true magic, just a few pathetic spells. Especially that Ruby Charmer. I feel bad for even allowing the madness to manifest itself as her when torturing Aqua. I could feel his screams of fear and despair. If I keep up at this rate he will be permanently mentally damaged, but then what do I care? He's never coming out; the chaos from my father has made me powerful enough to keep him under. My cutie-mark displays a raging storm of water and lightning. I am at my full power and will continue to grow the longer I'm in this world.

I float lazily over and peer over the edge of the cloud, this time I'm watching Dad mess with yellow Pegasus, of course without the wings. Dad changed into three butterflies' and encircled her head before talking to her. I hated her. She was so sickeningly nice, how could someone resist the things Dad was saying. Finally he gave a frustrated growl and jabbed her head, forcefully transforming her. This put great strain on Dad and wasn't as fun but she was being impossible. Then the purple unicorn came in with a few other grey friends.

I liked this new version. She was quite possibly the most despicable pony around, after me, Dad and Sis of course. The cruelty to her friends was so sweet. I was positively beaming; I liked this new version a lot. My father was operating at his prime; except for her he had converted everyone else. Just one left.

Oh he was masterful. That blue, rainbow Pegasus didn't stand a chance. She was so gullible. Dad could have started with her and won from the beginning. But he was so good at turning them against each other I could tell he was having the time of his life. It was so much fun to watch my father at work.

Now is the moment of truth (that orange pony is hopeless!). She finally worked out that riddle and had got the elements. They activated their elements and the dragon didn't move and the others could only manage a bit of light. There was no warmth or friendship there. They all left, going their separate ways. I could only roll around the cloud in laughter. It was SO funny. They were completely helpless. How had Dad ever fallen to the elements before? Celestia and Luna must have been made of stronger stuff and not have fallen for his clever lies and tricks. I swooped down on the cloud to join up with dad who was in hysterics in a puddle of chocolate milk. He looked up and smiled at the grey unicorn walking away with the occasional tear.

"That my dear son is how you do it" He was truly a master of manipulation. "Let's begin making Ponyville a chaos capital." With that he took off, while blasting a house into candy on his way past. I focused and ripped a chunk out of the earth before turning it into a giant firework and launching it up into the air. I looked under the surface to see how Aqua was doing. I winced. I'd gone too far. I was so excited by Dads release and watching him mess about with those ponies. I'd let the madness have complete control to torment him. He'd gone past begging, grovelling, pleading, crying, weeping, despair, anguish, sadness, hopelessness, and utter fear. He was dead to the world. The madness had nothing left to work with, so it left his beaten and broken body in the darkness. And I was sorry. Same as Dad I never really hurt anyone. I just messed with them, but now thanks to my carelessness I had basically killed him. Even if he was my opposite I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

Nothing seemed quite as fun anymore.

I mostly just moped around Ponyville for a while, changing the occasional thing but my heart wasn't in it.

Wait, what is Dad doing, maybe he can cheer me up.

No…

No…..

NO!

What's he doing! Why isn't he running! Can't he see that they're all normal now!

They made up, despite corrupting them, THEY MADE UP!

NOOOOO!

A rainbow rose up between them. It shot up ready to descend on the only starting to realise Discord. I made a desperate leap. They would NOT take my father after waiting for a thousand years. The rainbow came down and struck me head on. My vision filled with a multitude of colours. I felt my body being lifted up into the air as the rainbow surrounded me. It washed into me and I felt the sea of madness clear. The inky insanity flowed out of my pores and I shook to my core, I felt my sight dimming, I'm not sure if I'll ever return. But even though Hurricane will be gone, what use will Aqua be? I sneered as I saw another rainbow shoot towards Discord. What do I care anymore? I'm gone. Adios Equestria…


End file.
